


✨Reversible ✨

by BabyMephista



Series: ✩ IwaOi/OiIwa One-Shoots ✩ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecure!Oikawa, IwaOiIwa, M/M, Role Reversal, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista





	✨Reversible ✨

****

_—"Es que no sé, ¿Crees que me vea como a una chica?.... ugh, no entiendes.... ¡Es Iwa-chan de quién estamos hablando!, es un bruto y seguramente me vea como el débil de la relación, el del rol de mujer... no digo que no me guste cuando ya sabes... LO HACEMOS, pero... Hey Makki... ¿Hola... Hola?... Me colgó!!!!"—_

Hacía dos horas que Iwaizumi estaba sentado en la cama de dos plazas de su departamento compartido con el castaño, después de haberlo oído por hablar por teléfono sobre lo que sentía con respecto a la relación. En ese momento su mandíbula se había tensado al reconocer que tal vez no era el mejor novio del mundo, maldición, en primer lugar ¿Por qué rayos iba a verlo como una mujer si era gay?

_¿Acaso no se aseguró de dejarle en claro que le gustaba?_

Detuvo el pensamiento retórico allí, si era bastante rudo cuando tenían sexo, le gustaba arremeter contra el indefenso chico en cualquier superficie y escucharlo gemir complacido, era sexo después de todo, ambos lo disfrutaban, pero nunca le decía cuanto le gustaba observar el miembro erecto de su novio rebotar mientras lo penetraba sin piedad, o cuanto le fascinaba su sabor cuando se le daba por propinarle placer con su boca.

Ahora mas calmado y pensante, se preguntó si Oikawa no tenía esa necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el, se preguntó si ser dominante con su pareja hizo que el castaño se relegara al  _"rol"_  que le tocaba, o sea... recibir.Y un desconocido sentimiento de culpa se adueñó de el, claro, fue el mismo quién, con esas actitudes dignas de un receloso alfa, provocó que su hermoso, presumido y determinado Oikawa Tooru sintiera su hombría disminuida.

Pensó nuevamente en su rostro cuando hacían del amor, disfrutaba y sentía placer, por lo que no parecía importarle mucho el rol en ese momento, y si el moreno tenía que ser sincero, le daba mucha curiosidad ponerse en ese lugar, imaginarse sintiendo ese mismo gozo que su pareja, entonces supo que la solución a las inseguridades del bello armador estaba al alcance de su mano.

-·-

Se pasó toda la tarde de un lado a otro sin cuestionar su propia decisión pero nervioso porque no sabía si Oikawa iba a aceptar su propuesta de primera mano y por supuesto, algo de ansiedad puesto que iba a ser su primera vez de allí. 

Intentó darse ánimos por todos los medios hasta que pasadas las ocho de la noche, su novio ingresó por el umbral con la mirada y el cuerpo cansados, sonriendo con esa expresión de amor incondicional que apretó el pecho de Iwaizumi con fuerza, acentuando su sentimiento de culpa por permitir que se desvalorizara de esa manera a si mismo sin darse cuenta antes.

— _Iwa-chan, llegue ~_ — Anunció como si esa mirada preciosa que estaba dándole fuese poca cosa.— 

El moreno respondió con un beso pequeño en una de sus mejillas y como siempre, lo llevó al baño para ducharse juntos, aunque esta vez las cosas iban a terminar un poco diferentes o al menos eso esperaba.  
  


El ritual diario no se hizo de rogar: tallado de espaldas, besos acalorados bajo la lluvia y toqueteos hambrientos que auguraban el delicioso sexo que acostumbraban antes de dormir, pero Iwaizumi tomó un rumbo distinto, mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior impropio para terminar con la batalla de lenguas y bajando lentamente, trazando un camino con sus labiales a través del cuerpo de Oikawa en lo que llegaba al miembro rogando por algo de fricción.

  Sin dudarlo, envolvió el mismo hasta llevarlo profundo dentro de su boca, saboreando el inconfundible salado del líquido pre seminal que a esas alturas del juego previo, salía sin parar, mientras que sus palmas abiertas de par en par masajeaban los muslos bien formados del castaño que, observaba atónito las atenciones de su novio.

  En un momento dado, alzó la vista para comprobar el estado de excitación en las facciones contrarias y resolvió que era momento. Tomó con una de sus manos el pulsante apéndice, apretándolo con fuerza para detener la corriente orgásmica, sonriendo por los quejidos que le siguieron a su accionar.

— _Esto se ve muy bien, Tooru._ —Susurró con la voz enroquecida por la calentura, exhalando cada palabra sin dejar de mantener la presión.— _Aunque es una pena porque no lo usas nunca, ¿O será que no puedes?._ — Ahí estaba, la justa provocación para hacerlo entrar en su jueguito y así conseguir que dejara a un lado esa tonta idea de sentir que uno de los dos debía tomar el lugar de "mujer" en el hermoso noviazgo que tenían.

Oikawa parecía aún en shock por sus palabras, negando con la cabeza desesperadamente, como si hubiese escuchado mal.

  — _¿Lo dices enserio, Iwa-chan? Yo, no se que decir, me siento algo alterado, ¿Vas a dejarme hacértelo?... Por favor, di algo!._ — El castaño comenzó a balbucear como un niño al que su madre le daba permiso de comer postre antes de cenar, como si fuese una trampa bien ejecutada para hacerlo caer y burlarse de el, entonces Iwaizumi interrumpió aquella línea de pensamientos con un beso en sus labios, soltando momentáneamente su miembro para tomarlo del rostro y hacer que lo vea a los ojos, expresando su seriedad en el asunto.

  
— _Claro que lo digo enserio, grandísimo idiota!_.—Aseguró pero suavizó el tono para continuar, no quería ser hostil en ese mismo momento.— _Me gustas porque eres tu, no porque crea que eres la chica de nuestra relación, me gusta tocarte y sentir eso que tienes entre tus piernas, duro y caliente sólo por mi, me gusta escucharte gemir cuando te meto el mío, pero ¿sabes? siempre estuve tan cegado por lo que me provocas que pasé por alto que tú también te sientes así, que quieres experimentar lo mismo, y..._ — Se interrumpió con el sólo propósito de bajar el volumen a su voz para susurrar sobre sus labios, volviendo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna, acariciando con cuidado las pequeñas venas sobre la superficie, indicando la excitación aún presente.—  _Me siento curioso de saber que tan bien se siente para que hagas esas caritas tan hermosas cuando te penetro con fuerza contra nuestra cama, la pared, las escaleras, la mesada de la cocina, el ascensor, aquí mismo....._ —Concluyó sonriendo de medio lado, esa sonrisa que a Oikawa lo ponía de rodillas cada vez que veía.

Sin previo avisó tomó las grandes manos de su novio, llevándolas directo a sus glúteos con el sólo propósito de guiarlo, y aprovechando que el castaño había comenzado a morder su cuello tomando esto como aceptación a su propuesta, mojó dos de sus dedos en su propia saliva para encaminarlos con algo de anticipación hacia su entrada, comenzando prepararse solo, después de todo lo hacía cada noche con él así que siendo el mismo no había mucho cambio, excepto lo extraño e invasivo que se sentía ser auto profanado.

Preso de una sensación embriagante cuando sus dígitos se internaron mas allá, rozando el pequeño punto cercano a la próstata, no tuvo mas remedio que recargarse contra la pared de la ducha, llevando al otro muchacho consigo y sorprendiéndose al sentir como sus dedos eran reemplazados por los de Oikawa, quién, saliendo del cálido escondite de su cuello, hacía gala de un puchero caprichoso que no dudó en morder ni bien lo vio; Claro que el castaño estaba nervioso,  ¡el mismo estaba luchando para mantener la compostura!, pero aún así le pareció de lo mas tierno que lo expresara con ese tierno mohín. 

El previo acondicionamiento de ambos duró por largos minutos hasta que Iwaizumi reunió el coraje para anunciar que ya estaba listo, acariciando la punta del glande del otro chico con burla.— _Ya estoy listo, venga, que si no lo usamos seguro se convierte en basura como el resto de tí..._ —Y con eso, después de un  _"MALO, IWA-CHAN"_ , se dejó voltear suavemente, apoyando ambas manos en los azulejos, respirando hondo hasta que lo sintió.

Un punzante ardor que no llegaba a ser dolor insoportable pero que no era NADA placentero en primer término pero sabía de antemano que debía esperar a la pronta costumbre, después de todo era su primera vez, y sólo con voltear apenas y ver la lúbrica, deliciosa, sensual expresión de placer en el rostro de Oikawa, supo que valía la pena la entrega que ese mismo idiota que amaba y adoraba también había hecho, sin dudarlo, sin meditarlo, como si fuese algo natural.

  Esperaron un tiempo prudente hasta que el moreno alentó poco a poco al otro a moverse, sorprendido gratamente por el cuidado, la delicadeza con la que era tratado, sintiendo como poco a poco toda esa molestia mutaba en pequeñas olas de un disfrute que daba corrientes eléctricas desde su próstata abusada una y otra vez por el miembro dentro suyo hasta la punta de su propio pene, sin necesidad de envolver su mano para sentir placer.

Pero algo faltaba, aún podía ver que Oikawa se encontraba inseguro y miedoso, incluso ausente de lo que sucedía, entonces colocó su mano sobre la contraria apoyada en su cintura y suspiró palabras de aliento en lo que los gemidos, casi gruñidos le permitían hablar.

_—Eso es cariño, a-así... se s-siente muy bien...—_

Esa sola frase fué suficiente para poner al castaño a tope, saliendo lentamente de su novio para voltearlo y poder verle a los ojos, alzando una de sus piernas para poder penetrarlo con mas facilidad, construyendo nuevamente un ritmo que fue lo suficientemente adecuado para la calentura que ambos compartían en ese momento.

Iwaizumi se preguntó si estaría haciendo las mismas expresiones que Oikawa cuando las posiciones estaban invertidas, y sonrió, sintiendo como poco a poco el calor en su bajo estómago se comenzaba a gestar cada vez con mas fuerza.

Oikawa gimoteaba complacido por la vista, dejando suaves besos en todo el rostro, los labios, el cuello y la clavícula del moreno, extasiado con la nueva sensación, feliz de poder reclamar el último lugar puro de su Iwa-chan, y entonces un tirón en su miembro le hizo una advertencia de que no soportaría mucho más.

  Ambos se entregaron al éxtasis con pocos segundos de diferencia, terminando en el suelo de la ducha, con el castaño apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Iwaizumi, ronroneando complacido.

  -·- 

Después de higienizarse correctamente, cenar y por fin acurrucarse en la cama, el castaño le preguntó sobre lo sucedido, confirmando sus sospechas de que había oído su conversación telefónica con Hanamaki, sintiendo culpa pero siendo regañado al instante.

Hablaron del asunto, Iwaizumi le aseguró que había gozado al máximo la experiencia y aunque Oikawa no estuviese muy interesado en repetirlo porque según sus palabras, — _"Prefiero a Iwa-chan metiéndome el suyo porque es muy agotador moverme así!"_ —, el moreno insistió en dejarle claro su postura.

   Aunque de todo lo que incluyó la disculpa de su novio por no considerar antes su deseo de ponerla como hombre, hubo una frase que según el, enmarcaría para pegarla en la pared.

 

**_—No vuelvas a pensar que te veo como chica sólo porque me gusta follarte duro, ¿Si?.—_ **

 

— _Ah, el Señor Darcy no tiene nada que envidiarte, Iwa-chan! ~_ — Sonrió mientras observaba el pacífico rostro de Iwaizumi al dormir. 


End file.
